


15 things hyungwon hates about hoseok

by snowyxiu



Series: IRIDESCENT | A Hyungwonho writing challenge [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, do not read, hoseok is a photographer, hyungwon is a model, its so bad, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: models think that photographers can be assholes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad idek what this is. its honestly the worst thing ive ever written so so so sorry
> 
> for the "photographer/artist" square on the hyungwonho bingo im doing

chae hyungwon was a model. he knew he was handsome. others knew he was handsome, and he knew that too. chae hyungwon had a brain of his own. he had opinions and preferences and ideas for shoots that he knew would make him look handsome, and most of the time, people would agree. 

 

but this new photographer refused to listen to his genius ideas, and that made chae hyungwon very angry. 

 

how dare this newbie ignore his suggestions? how dare he criticize the way he turned his head? how dare he tell the handsome model chae hyungwon what to do? how dare he?

 

from the very first day, hyungwon knew he hated the new photographer, shin hoseok. he even started a list of everything he hated about the guy. 

 

_ ♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥ _

 

  1. _he criticized my makeup skills before he even saw them._



 

“hyungwon, this is our new photographer, shin hoseok.”

 

hyungwon smiled, not yet aware of the monster that had just joined the company. “nice to meet you.”

 

hoseok nodded. “sure. daehyun, get him to the stylist.”

 

“actually,” hyungwon said, holding up a finger, “i don't have a stylist. the director gives me clothes and i arrange it how i want. i do my own makeup, too,” he said proudly.

 

“doesn't matter. i don't want to have to edit the shit out of my photos because you're makeup looked terrible under flash. daehyun, go find a stylist.”

 

first impressions were key, and hyungwon’s first impression of hoseok had not gone even remotely well. 

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he called my ideas ridiculous._



 

“i was thinking that we could do kind of a natural theme with this, since the soft colors—”

 

“no.”

 

hyungwon tilted his head to the side. “um, excuse me?”

 

“no. that's a ridiculous idea.” hoseok ushered the model towards the white backdrop. “do you think you're doing this to stand there and look pretty? no, you're advertising clothes. the focus should be on the clothes.”

 

“but— i’m telling my manager.”

 

hoseok laughed. “so he can do what? cancel your contract with this company? it’ll only hurt you.” he set his camera on the tripod and looked down at the screen. “smile a little, babe.”

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he made me cry._



 

chae hyungwon was a model. he was handsome and everyone loved him. they always listened to him. no one ever hurt him.

 

no one until shin hoseok, that bully of a photographer, came around. 

 

that monster. couldn't he have said it a little nicer? hyungwon was only trying to help, to give his input like he usually would. no one ever had a problem with that before. only this guy. 

 

hyungwon didn't last too long after shin hoseok called his idea ridiculous. in fact, he was still standing in front of the photographer when the tears started to fall. there was one last camera click before the staff gasped at the sight of the model. 

 

“what’s wrong with him?” someone asked. not hoseok.

 

“hyungwon, don't be such a crybaby,” another said. hoseok hadn't uttered a word yet.

 

hyungwon wiped a hand across his face, no doubt smudging his eye makeup. “you're so mean.” 

 

hoseok finally spoke up. “welcome, to the real world, pretty boy.”

 

that was it. hyungwon broke down. 

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he embarrassed me._



 

hyungwon was supposed to be a model. he was supposed to be handsome. he was supposed to be loved by everyone. 

 

he wasn't supposed to be crying alone in a bathroom stall. he wasn't supposed to get judging stares from the staff members when he exited. 

 

this wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

as if the entire company seeing him cry was not enough, the information got out to social media. the day following the incident, hyungwon’s manager showed him the video on twitter. “you need to clear this up. your fans are worried.”

 

hyungwon groaned. “don’t you care about what happened? he’s been bullying me since the day he came. how shameless does he have to be to do that?”

 

“hyungwon,” his manager began, and he knew he was going to get a long talk. “this is work; it’s serious business. who cares if you disagree with your photographer? you're the model, he takes the photos. you do your job, and he does his. it’s that simple.”

 

the model was fuming, but he couldn't do anything about it. his manager, sadly, was right. the industry was cutthroat and he didn't know why he expected all people to constantly be nice to him. it was only a matter of time before he experienced the wrath of being a model. 

 

he only wished it hadn't been like that. 

 

hyungwon was so overwhelmed. first, the new photographer came and ruined his week, and he was finally introduced to the real world. then, as if that wasn't shocking enough, he cried in front of the staff, who in turn showed the whole world that he had cried. 

 

there was a lot of cleaning up to be done. 

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he didn't say sorry._



 

“shin hoseok, we need to talk.”

 

those were the first words the model said upon entering the photographer's office. well, it wasn't so much of an office as it was a cubicle. hoseok looked up when he heard his name called by the model. “yes?”

 

“you really hurt me the other day.”

 

“okay.”

 

hyungwon frowned. of course he wasn’t going to get an apology willingly. he would just have to make hoseok feel guilty. “you know, someone put a video of me crying up on twitter. my manager said i might lose my job if i can’t clear it up.”

 

“you should probably get working on that, right?”

 

“y-yes.”

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he acted like nothing happened._



 

the next time hyungwon saw hoseok was a month later, when the magazine they both worked for was ready to release a new edition. hoseok didn’t say anything about hyungwon’s makeup. he didn’t even look at the model until they were ready to start the photoshoot.

 

“what do you think, chae?”

 

hyungwon looked quizzically at the photographer.

 

“do you like the backdrop?” 

 

the model only nodded. he couldn’t believe this guy. did he have no shame? 

 

for the first time since shin hoseok joined the company, hyungwon got a say in his photoshoots.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he won’t stop staring at me._



 

“mind your own business,” hyungwon mouthed from across the room. hoseok would not stop looking at him and it was annoying. he was about to turn his focus back to his phone, but was distracted by a flash.

 

hoseok had taken a picture.

 

that was the last straw. hyungwon could ignore hoseok’s staring easy enough. but when he started taking pictures, that was another story. he marched across the room angrily. 

 

“what do you think you’re doing?”

 

hoseok turned uncharacteristically shy. “i took a picture of you.”

 

“delete it,” hyungwon demanded. 

 

the photographer looked down at his camera screen. “why? it’s a nice picture. plus, i already take so many pictures of you.”

 

“yeah, that’s because i’m modeling. i’m not modeling right now, so delete the damn picture.”

 

hoseok finally gave in.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he apologized too late, and 9. he tried to ruin my career_



 

“hyungwon, come here.”

 

the model rolled his eyes to see hoseok waving him over. the photographer had a hand behind his back. “what do you want?”

 

“to give you this.” he revealed a long rectangular box. “i’m really sorry for being an asshole back then. you didn’t deserve to be talked to in that way. there’s a difference between doing my job and being a bully.”

 

hyungwon stared in disbelief at the box of chocolates being held out to him. “oh, um, thank you, hoseok. i’ll forgive you.”

 

“thank you so much. and take the chocolates. they were kind of expensive.”

 

hyungwon did as he was told. as he was walking back to his corner of the room, however, he realized hoseok’s real motives regarding the gift.

 

shin hoseok was giving chae hyungwon — the handsome, thin model —junk food so he would gain weight and lose his job. what a clever guy.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he complimented me and didn’t mean it, probably._



 

hyungwon was glad that he had his freedom back. he had missed doing his makeup and coordinating his outfits for photoshoots. 

 

“looking good, hyungwon.” it was shin hoseok. that monster.

 

hyungwon simply rolled his eyes.

 

“you really did a nice job coordinating the outfits for today. oh, and do you want to review the agenda for the set?”

 

hyungwon eyed hoseok suspiciously, but he would never give up a chance to share his opinions on the set he was going to stand in front of.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he stalked me._



 

hyungwon liked his job. he really did. however, he could only take so much staring from the staff members, and his eyes could only take so much eyeliner. the few moments he had to himself, he cherished.

 

of course, hoseok had to ruin that, too. 

 

a camera flash blinded hyungwon as he sat in the corner of a cafe. he thought that his facemask and the cap pulled over his face would keep fans from noticing him. but it wasn’t a fan that took the picture. it was that good for nothing photographer.

 

“delete that, you creep,” he growled. “and get away from me. why are you here?”

 

hoseok smiled and, was that a blush? “i saw you come in here and i wanted to say hi.”

 

“well, hi. now leave. i want to be alone.”

 

“do you really? how about we have a coffee together.”

 

hyungwon crossed his arms over his chest. “i really want to be alone. please leave.”

 

hoseok did leave him, but he sat across the cafe by the window and stayed until hyungwon left.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he talks to me too much._



 

“how’s my favorite model?”

 

hyungwon groaned at the sound of hoseok’s voice. “just over a month ago, you were tormenting me.”

 

“yeah, about that…” the photographer rubbed his neck. “i was super stressed with school and one of my professors was being really critical of me, so i kinda just took it out on you.”

 

the model rolled his eyes. “and is that supposed to make me feel better about this whole situation?”

 

“no...well, if it does, then good. but i don’t expect my excuse to make it any better. i was just giving you the reason.”

 

“okay.” hyungwon got up from his seat and started to walk away, but hoseok grabbed his arm. 

 

“hyungwon, i’m really sorry.”

 

“yup.”

 

hoseok released the grip on his wrist and followed the model, who really did not want to deal with other people. “you really do look handsome today. and forget the stuff i said about your makeup being bad for the camera flash. it’s perfect.”

 

hyungwon walked a little faster. “yeah, i know it works with the flash. i’ve been a model for more than a day, you know.”

 

hoseok was left dumbfounded.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he’s using me for my looks._



 

good god, when was he going to leave?

 

“hello again, hoseok.”

 

the photographer smiled sheepishly—which he had been doing a lot, lately. “hi. are you busy?”

 

hyungwon looked sadly at his phone and back up to hoseok. “do i have a choice? what?” 

 

“ah, well, first of all, i brought you a coffee.”

 

the model took the mug gratefully. “thanks. so what is it?” 

 

“well, i just—can i take a picture of you?” hoseok held up a hand before hyungwon could say anything. “or a series of pictures, actually. it’s for an assignment. it all was, really. i’m sorry for not asking earlier, but i was scared and, well, i’ve finally gotten the courage to ask you.”

 

“i don’t want pictures being taken of me outside of my modeling. i’m sorry, hoseok.”

 

the photographer would not take no as an answer. “please? you’re really handsome and have such a nice profile, and every time i see you just sitting there i can’t stop thinking about how nice you look, compositionally, and the lighting in that cafe is really nice, and i’d like to bring you there so—”

 

“hoseok,” hyungwon said, putting a hand up. “thank you. if it’s for a class project, and you think so highly of me, then i guess i have to.” 

 

and although hyungwon seemed happy to help, his brain was telling him that hoseok annoyed the bejesus out of him, and his heart was telling him the exact opposite.

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he tricked me into going on a date._



 

“look at you,” hoseok whistled as hyungwon exited his apartment. hoseok had promised to drive him to and from the cafe, as well as pay for his food and coffee, as a payment for being his personal model. hyungwon didn’t mind all that much. 

 

“what? did you expect me to be hideous on the weekends?”

 

hoseok opened the passenger side of his car. “n-no. not at all.”

 

“good answer.”

 

“i didn’t expect for you to get all decked out just for me. that's all.”

 

hyungwon could feel his heart racing, but he ignored it. “it’s not for you, hotshot. it’s because you’re going to take pictures of me.”

 

“oh, right.” hoseok started to drive. “still, you look absolutely amazing, hyungwon.”

 

for the first time, hyungwon was flustered after being complimented. hoseok certainly was something else. he was quite sweet, like the muffin he bought on request for hyungwon. and he was a disgusting flirt.

 

absolutely disgusting.

 

“you know, hyungwon,” he said after taking countless pictures of the model sipping his coffee, “can we do this again?”

 

“why do you need so many pictures?” the model rolled his eyes back, but he honestly didn’t mind the free food and ride.

 

“that’s not what i meant,” hoseok said, running his fingers over hyungwon’s hand. there was a slight pink tint on his cheeks. “i want to go on a date with you.”

 

hyungwon was shocked, and his mouth hung open for a solid five seconds before he regained his composure. “well, you know when i’m free.”

 

hoseok smiled, and hyungwon realized just how handsome the photographer was. 

 

♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥.·:*:·.♥.·:*¨¨*:·.♥

 

  1. _he kissed me before driving away._



 

and chae hyungwon, the handsome model who hated his photographer shin hoseok, realized that he was in love.


End file.
